Office Akuroku
by Lady Areilite
Summary: Axel is bored. What happens when he meets a foxy new intern at his office just ready to spice up his life? Rated M for later chapters. Akuroku
1. Chapter 1

Office Akuroku

By Lady Areilite

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything. Please be gentle with the criticism-this is my first real fanfic and I am very nervous.

Summary: Axel mentally complaining about his life and how nothing ever…surprises him. Rated M for later chapters. Please note: This story contains yaoi, which means boyxboy, so if you do not like it, you do not have to read it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel sighed. The rain pounded ceaselessly upon his office window. It was another long, boring office day, exactly like the long, boring days that had preceded it.

He was pissed.

He hated his job, he hated his crappy apartment that had both leaks and noisy neighbors, and he hated being stuck in the same monotone of things over and over again.

Axel glanced over at his computer, which lay stubborn and blank before him. Just like everything else in his claustrophobic cube office, it was old, boxy, and slow.

So,as Axel drummed his fingers impatiently on the desk, he saw it.

A single flash of gold that was seen on the sidewalk, just visible below. Axel glanced out of the window, searching for the thing that had just fallen into his line of vision.

At that moment, his computer beeped, and he turned back to his work. He forgot about the flash of gold until lunchtime, while he unwrapped a hastily made sandwich. He winced as he took a bite. He hated egg salad sandwiches. He sat there moodily, chewing slowly. He heard footsteps approaching his cubicle. He turned, just in time to see his boss arrive. Larxene stood over him, glaring. His eyes trailed up to her blond hair. _Maybe that's what I saw this morning_, Axel thought dully. _Just Larxene coming to work_.

"Hem hem," Larxene cleared her throat. Axel glanced up at her-after taking another bite.

"We have a new intern on our floor. I'd like you to show him around." Larxene said. Axel glared. "Why me? I've still got five reports to type up, and these documents have to be signed, and-" "You'll do what I tell you if you want to keep your job." Larxene huffed. Axel groaned. "Fine. Just let me finish this." He held up the remainder of the wilting sandwich. Larxene scrunched up her face. "Why are you eating that? You hate egg salad." Axel shrugged.

The truth was, even though she was a hard, sadistic boss intent on ruling the world(or at least the office) Larxene was one of Axel's best friends. They had known each other ever since high school, but had never liked each other beside friends. That was because in their junior year, Larxene had come out of the closet and admitted to being a lesbian. Her girlfriend, Xion, was constantly in and out of the office, as sweet as Larxene was cruel.

Axel shrugged in response to her question. " I went too fast this morning." Larxene rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's obvious. Must have been killer on your head though-weren't you at that party last night too?"

Axel shook his head. He was one of the very special people in the world who could get totally smashed at a party then come out fine the next morning. Larxene, however, had a huge hangover and she was very grouchy. Axel decided it was better not to edge her on too much.

Axel threw the sad remainder of a sandwich into the wastebasket that was perched precariously on the edge of his desk. He stretched. "All right, where is he?" Larxene gestured vaguely. "Second cubicle to the right."

He stepped over various boxes and papers to the exit, where he made his way through the long rows of identical cubicles. When he finally reached the right one, he popped his head in, and immediately got hit by a flying eraser.

"Oh-I'm so sorry…it flew out of my hands…"

Axel glanced at the apologizing offender. He was a good deal shorter than he was, but he gained a couple of inches by his spiky hair. He looked as if he hadn't bothered with it at all-it was sticking to one side bizarrely. He had fair, cream-colored skin that looked tender and soft to the touch. Axel resisted the urge to feel those cheeks to see if it was true. His eyes were round and vividly blue. And-his hair was blond.

Axel tore his eyes off the blond to glance around the office. No pictures, no personal touches…wait. Of course there wouldn't be, the kid just got here. Axel mentally kicked himself and remembered what he was there for.

"So, I'm supposed to show you around. I'm Axel…got it memorized?"

He held out his hand. The blond shook it hesitantly. "Roxas."

_Cute name_, Axel thought.

He gave the smaller hand(which in actuality was very soft) a slight squeeze and gestured for him to follow. He wandered the building, pointing out various random things and places. He dragged his feet-partly because the kid seemed to have a hard time following and because he wanted it to last as long as he could. He wanted to get to know the kid better. Once Axel had taken him to all the spots he could think of , though, he was out of ideas.

Axel shuffled his feet. "So…uh…if you need anything, my cubicle is the one next to the window. Come in anytime." He winked.

However, as he walked away, he couldn't help but feel that he had just missed out on the opportunity to finally do something interesting.

The next few days went without incident. Every day, he would nod to the blond as he passed his cubicle. Axel moodily stared into his coffee. His life had gone from bad to worst in the last few days, seeing as how his girlfriend broke up with him. Axel had been drunk one night, and had made out with a random stranger in a bar. She had caught him. Needless to say, that had effectively ended their relationship. Axel ran a hand through his spiky hair. He had always had trouble with relationships-either he couldn't care less or he couldn't stay interested. This last relationship had been going down the drain anyway-ever since his girlfriend had found out that he was bisexual, she had lost respect for him. She kept thinking she was going to find him wrapped around some exotic gorgeous guy who she had never seen before, and she couldn't take it. The truth was, Axel didn't date much because he just was just bored too easily.

His computer beeped and he automatically glanced toward the screen. A tiny flashing icon sat there, showing he had an email. Since the only email he ever got were the long, boring company memos, he was surprised when he saw an address he didn't recognize. This little message, from someone called SeaSaltLover13, sat there blinking innocently up at him from on his screen. Axel measured his chances. It wouldn't be worth getting caught slacking off by Larxene if it turned out just to be a sort of hoax. However, his hand automatically drifted to the mouse and pressed "Read."

"Hey Axel, it's Roxas, the intern that you showed around last week. Do you wanna go out for coffee later?"

Axel stared. Was this kid asking him out on a date? Boredom, and the need for revenge out of the newly found relationship status, made him send a quick email back saying, " Sure, at what time?" And, if he was truly honest with himself, he had waited for a chance to get to know Roxas better. The way those piercing blue eyes bore into him gave him a squirming sensation in his chest that he couldn't explain.

----------------

Sea Salt Lover 13...sorry, I couldn't help it.

This is only chapter one...there will be more...

Review? Please? I would love to be able to improve my work!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, he sat near the window in a coffee shop a few blocks down. The little shop was crowded with sleepy business people who wanted to get their daily fix before they went back to their monotonous lives.

Roxas was not there.

Considering that Axel had shown up on time for once, and had decided to spend his break on a kid he hardly knew, this was barely what you would call a good start. Especially seeing as how they worked in the same building.

Fifteen minutes later, Roxas finally appeared. His cheeks were flushed, his hair even more tussled than before. "Sorry…about the wait." he gasped. "The boss held me up for a while longer."

Axel nodded. He waited while Roxas ordered, having already ordered his own black cup of steaming liquid. Roxas came back sipping a caramel frappachino. He sat down with a loud "plunk!" onto the seat.

"So…what made you call me out like this all of a sudden?" Axel purred. Roxas fidgeted.

"Well, you said if I ever needed anything, to call you…" Roxas muttered. Axel immediately sat up a bit straighter.

"Well, yeah, and I'm sticking with that. So what do you need?"

"J…just someone to talk to, actually."

Axel was surprised. Roxas didn't seem the type to talk to almost strangers about personal things. He must have given him a good first impression.

"Oh." Axel blinked. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Roxas sighed. His head tilted to one side, almost as if he was pouting. That's really cute, Axel thought.

"Well, the truth is-"

At that moment, someone burst into the shop. Axel glanced up. "Oh shit."

He grabbed Roxas and dragged him under the table. Coughing, Roxas struggled to get up. "Axel, wha-"

"Shh! That's Larxene's stalker, Marluxia! He's been after he for years and every time he sees me, he questions me for information on her!" Axel hissed hurriedly. "Oh." Roxas said quietly.

Axel dragged Roxas even closer as Marluxia neared the table. He could smell the kid's shampoo-some strawberry/kiwi thing. It smelled great. After a few tense moments, it was clear that Marluxia had ordered to go and had left. Axel sighed in relief.

"Sorry about that. Ever since the restraining order, he's been more pissed off lately. Not that he ever pays attention to it, of course," he snorted.

"She got a restraining order on him?" Roxas asked, surprised. "Is he really that bad?"

Axel nodded grimly. They both sat.

"So what were we talking about?" Axel asked.

Roxas glanced over Axel's shoulder, and immediately turned pale. "Uh, look- it was nothing important and anyway I didn't finish something so I'll see you around, OK?" He said this all in one breath. He sped out.

Axel stared in disbelief. "What was that all about?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Kingdom Hearts. That's not going to change.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next few weeks passed dully. Axel was at home trying to fix one of the many leaks in his ceiling. He had just gotten onto the stepladder when the phone rang. Grumbling, Axel went to answer it. **

"**Where the hell are you, Axel? You were supposed to come to the movies with me and you never showed up!" **

**Axel inwardly groaned. His new girlfriend was annoying, rude, and incredibly stupid. The only reason he had agreed to go out with her in the first place was (and he would never admit this) that she had blond hair. Lately, Axel had been having more and more frequent dreams of piercing blue eyes and a soft handshake, all of which led him to take a cold shower afterwards. He told himself that he was going through a phase. Roxas was the new kid-of course he's be interested in him for a while. Not that he was continually having wet dreams about all the new employees, but Roxas….was different. Axel just hoped that he didn't notice his face burn every time he got near him. **

**He slowly became aware that she was still yapping in his ear. "Listen," he paused. He didn't even know this girl's name. "…darling…I'm sorry I didn't show up. I'll make it up to you. But I'm really tired right now, so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay?" he mumbled into the phone. Right afterwards, he pressed the 'end' button before she had the chance to say anything else. **

**Axel sighed, and fell back onto his bed. The discolored ceiling before him showed specks of damp and disfigured paint, fused simultaneously with the wall. Axel stared, not really seeing it. His mind soon drifted back to Roxas, where it stayed the rest of the night. **

**Roxas 's POV**

**After drinking himself to near stupidity after another fight with his parents, Roxas had stumbled to a nearby park. He sat on the swings, watching the stars above him. **

**Everything was fuzzy and distorted-and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was going to have a hangover the next day. But none of that mattered at that moment while the twinkling lights glimmered and danced above him. **

**He wiped a bit of grime and blood off of his cheek. The hot, sticky red reminded him of Axel. Roxas leaned back in the swing, thinking of how the redhead had held him that day in the coffee shop. Cinnamon. He smelled of cinnamon and…some sort of exotic spice. **

**Roxas would give anything to be able to smell that again at that moment. **

**Axel 's POV**

**He was back at Larxene's place, waiting for her to finally come out of the bathroom. Tonight was a mandatory company barbeque, and Larxene had to give Axel a ride because Axel 's hunk of junk car had finally kicked the bucket. Axel squirmed. He hated these things. Even though it was a casual dinner, he was forced into a dress shirt and trousers to look "presentable". (Larxene's idea, of course. ) His hair had also been manhandled(or as much of a man as Larxene could be), forced into a tight ponytail at the back of his head. Axel had long hair-he was always too busy to have it cut. **

"**There's no way I can look "presentable" anyway, Larx!" he complained throughout the entire process.**

"**I look too much like a handsome sex-craved bohemian rock star ." **

**Larxene had hit him over the head for the joke, and Axel had remained silent for the rest of the procedure.**

**They finally arrived at the head CEO's house. It was a spectacular cream-colored Victorian mansion with middle-ages style gargoyles on the roof. Right now, it clashed horribly with the modern disco balls and the smoke machines that were set outside on full blast in the enormous patio. **

**After shuffling along for various articles of food, Axel retreated into a corner. These kind of parties bored him. He was more into hard-core raves with wicked lighting and alcohol enough to retch.**

**The only thing they served here was soda-because the employees could bring their families along. Damn brats, Axel thought, as he heard another one fall and start screaming. Already, two of the filthy little vermin had pestered him nonstop about how much he looked like a clown. He had to chug his drink in order to stop himself from dumping it on the head of one of the little girls. After which he excused himself to the bathroom, where he stood, washing his face. The cold water stung a little but helped sooth his growing headache. **

**The door opened and quickly closed. **

**Axel looked up. **_**What was that?**_** he wondered. He opened the door. **

**There stood a sheepish Roxas, looking embarrassed. "Sorry-I didn't think anyone was in there." **

"**Oh no-it's fine, I didn't mean to hog the bathroom-" **

**Roxas 's face turned redder. **

_**Damn, that's cute, Axel thought. **_

"_**No…I was looking for someone."**_

"_**Someone? Who?"**_

"_**My twin sister Namine. She's around here somewhere." **_

"_**Oh." Axel was surprised. Roxas had never given any indication to having siblings, let alone a twin. **_

"_**Well, if she's half as cute as you are, I'd be happy to help you find her. Where haven't you checked yet-"**_

"_**Roxas! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" A pale girl, almost albino, suddenly appeared. She was wearing a short white dress and was clutching a sketchbook. **_

_**She grabbed Roxas' hand and pulled. "Come on, they're going to start opening the piñatas! Hurry!"**_

"_**Uh…bye Axel." Roxas called as he was being dragged away.**_

_**Namine seemed determined to drag him far away. "Namine…what's…the rush?" Roxas said, gasping for air. She stopped suddenly. "Who was that guy you were just talking to?" she asked. He couldn't see her face. "Oh. He's Axel. He's a friend of mine from work-" "Oh really?" Namine 's voice was dangerously low. Roxas instinctively shrank back. There was either going to be a huge lecture or a hissed argument into his ear now, and he didn't want to stick around for either. **_

_**She smiled. "You're lucky. He seems like a really nice guy." Roxas sighed in relief. The rest of the night passed mildly, unless you counted Demyx and Xigbar, the two company pranksters, dumping a bucket of Kool-Aid onto the CEO's silver head. **_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Why is Namine acting so weird? You're going to have to keep reading to find out!**_

_**Part four coming soon. **_

_**Thank you do much for all of those who have reviewed so far!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel woke up with a slight headache. He vaguely remembered a series of dreams involving a certain blond with his hands around his waist.

Axel sighed, and started to get ready for work.

On the bus there( his old faithful car having finally been towed off) he reflected on Roxas. What was so special about him that made him keep popping up in his dreams? Maybe it was his cute demeanor or the way he tilted his head in thought when he was asked a question. Or that distracted way he'd have when he ran his fingers through his hair when he was nervous. Axel smiled. Just thinking of him brought back that bizarre warm feeling in his chest.

He shook his head to clear it and entered the office. He jumped.

Roxas sat in his chair, looking at the pictures on Axel 's wall. As soon as he noticed Axel, he leapt up. "S…sorry. I was just curious…"

Axel smiled. "That's fine, buddy. You just surprised me, is all."

Once again, he thought that Roxas sounded nervous and tense-as if he wanted to say something but he couldn't figure out how to start.

"Axel, I-"

All at once, there was an enormous crash and the wastebasket hanging over Axel' s desk fell to the ground, scattering its contents. Axel just managed to throw his arm around Roxas to protect him from the avalanche of debris. As they pulled away, Axel couldn't help but notice the bright blush appearing on Roxas' face.

Axel turned around, under the presence of starting to pick up to hide his own blush. All at once, Larxene appeared at the doorway. She looked from Axel to Roxas, to the fallen wastebasket. "You…okay?" Larxene asked, staring at the odd scene before her. Axel nodded. "Yeah, we're fine. Just scared us a little."

Roxas sat down in the chair, still and wide-eyed. It looked as though the loud noise had scared him.

Axel touched his arm. "It's OK, Roxas. I won't let anything hurt you." For some reason he couldn't comprehend, Roxas let out a small sob at this and clutched Axel 's shoulders. Axel patted him on the back.

Some time during all this, Larxene had left, content that neither of her workers were going to sue her for insane waste baskets.

Axel took advantage of the silence to inhale Roxas' unique scent more-and imagine his fingers running through that warm, golden hair…

Axel blushed, and stepped away from Roxas. He turned his back and continued picking things up, not noticing the longing expression on Roxas' face when he pulled away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, here's some fluff for you. I'm sorry it's so short-I'll work harder to make sure that the others are a bit longer.

Watch out for those insane trash cans, eh?

I shall love you forever if you review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

I'm sorry it took so long, everyone!

Disclaimer: Nope. Still nothing owned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas' POV

It was harder than ever not to tell him now. Now that he knew he would believe him-even worst, he would try to help him. Roxas was tortured inside. Axel was his best friend in the entire world-he couldn't tell him. Not yet.

So Roxas watched him nervously, day in and day out, giving him a shaky smile when he waved, desperately hoping that Axel wouldn't notice that anything was wrong.

Of course, he didn't know Axel.

Axel(obviously) knew immediately that something was wrong. He always did. And he began to suspect more and more as the days went by, and Roxas would have a new bruise, or a deep cut that couldn't be explained-"I…it was the stapler! I…swear!" Roxas stammered when he asked. Roxas seemed to be getting more and more scared with each passing day. And Axel was determined to help him-no matter what.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is an INCREDIBLY short chapter. I am so sorry. The next one will be longer, promise.

Thank you SO MUCH for everyone who has reviewed and favorited so far! I wish I could thank you all personally but I haven't exactly gotten the hang of this yet…please bear with me, and know that I appreciate each and every one of your comments!

I'm sorry…I've been having a little trouble with my computer. So if the story shows up underlined, or italicized, I will try to fix the problem as soon as I can. I am so sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was walking home one night when he heard someone coughing in the alleyway. He turned-and gasped.

His first thought-when he saw the blond hair-was that it must be Roxas. His heart beat faster and he immediately ran over. But it was soon apparent that this was a different blond-battered and bruised, laying next to a broken guitar next to the gutter. The blond coughed again, weakly.

"Are you OK?" Axel asked, alarmed. The blond jumped-as if he had just realized he was there.

"Y…yeah…"

"Who did this to you?" Axel demanded, as he gently tried to help the blond up.

The blond seemed to be trying incredibly hard to stay awake.

"J…just…some…punks, I g…guess…they…robbed me…but…I don't think anything's broken."

Axel thought carefully. It was beginning to rain, and he didn't have his cell phone with him. His apartment was only two blocks away-what if he took him there then called an ambulance for him? It was the best plan that he could think of, so he carefully picked the blond up. He appeared to have fainted.

Struggling under his weight(for all he looked thin, this kid weighed a ton) he carried him into the apartment and gently set him on the couch. He looked for his phone-which turned out to be discharged and of no use to him whatsoever.

Just then, the power went out. The storm!

"SHIT!" Axel swore loudly. If the power was out, then that meant that there was no way to contact the police about getting an ambulance. That meant he was stuck taking care of the kid himself.

He ran to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. He rifled through it hurriedly-trying to find something useful. He carefully began bandaging up his wounds.

He glanced up at the blond hair, and imagined that it was Roxas sitting on the couch, smiling sweetly.

Axel was shaken out of his thoughts when the boy moaned, showing that he was coming around. His eyes gradually opened and he opened his eyes. "Where…am I?"

Axel smiled grimly, then explained. The boy seemed to have a hard time understanding it all, but he merely blinked and croaked out, "Can I get some water?"

Luckily, Axel kept several cases of water with him. It was just in case the water and the power were out for more than a few days(which happened more often than not) and he liked to be prepared. After a few sips, the blonde's voice returned to normal.

"I'm Demyx."

"Axel."

Demyx nodded. He immediately started coughing again.

Axel waited until it stopped.

"what were you doing alone in an alley late at night? You could have been killed!"

Demyx smiled weakly. "I…I have no place to live. I've been wandering this city for a while, trying to get a job, but-" he coughed. "No one seems to want to hire a bum like me." he finished, a little bitterly.

Axel frowned. This guy had almost been killed tonight. He had nowhere to go…maybe…

"Why don't you live with me?"

The blonde's eyes brightened. "Do you mean it? Could I really? Oh thank you!"

He hugged Axel. Axel smiled. It looked like he had just gotten himself a new roommate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Demyx appears. What will happen next?

Thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far, and you can always review. I accept criticism whether it be good or bad. (after all, this IS my first story.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel hummed at work the next day. Demyx had turned out to be an excellent cook-and had made Axel a spectacular breakfast.

Roxas walked by. Axel waved. Roxas bit his lip and looked away. What's up with him? Axel wondered.

They met at their usual place for lunch. Roxas simply played with his food. Suddenly, Axel was fed up with it. "OK-what's up with you? You've been acting weird all day." Roxas shifted restlessly. "Well, Axel, I…"Axel waited. Was he finally going to hear the truth about why Roxas always acted so odd around him? "A…Axel…"he suddenly blushed, then sprinted out the door.

"Roxas!" He quickly threw a twenty onto the table and ran after him. By the time he got out onto the street though, Roxas was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit!" Axel swore. "Why does he always run away?"

Axel cornered Roxas right as he was about to leave the office. "Tell me why you've been acting so weird." he demanded. Roxas' eyes immediately darted around for an escape. Axel reached out and put an arm on the wall next to him to stop him. "I won't let you run away anymore. Tell me what's wrong, dammit!" Roxas shrank away. "I-"

"Axel? What the hell are you doing?"

Larxene stood in the doorway, looking furious. "I'll explain later." he grumbled, and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DAMN YOU LARXENE!

And no matter what I do, I despise this chapter. Yes, I know it's short. I think it's partly because I wrote this in a composition book and my chapters are really short. Don't worry-the next ones will be longer! This time for real!

Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate every single one of them!

And if you still want to review, I'd be really happy about that too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx was fixing his sitar when Axel got home. Axel had bought it for him when he couldn't save his precious instrument. Demyx seemed happier though, and the odd blue instrument suited him more.

"Hi Dem."

"Hi Axel! How was your day?" Axel grunted, and headed for the kitchen.

"Not good, huh?"

Axel rummaged in the fridge. After coming up with some pizza(courtesy of Demyx) he sat, chewing angrily.

Demyx came in and sat down. "A woman named Larxene called while you were gone." Axel nodded. He really didn't want to talk to her right now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Demyx asked softly.

Axel sighed. "No…it was my own stupidity that got me in this mess in the first place. I have no idea why I confronted him like that…"

Demyx nodded sympathetically. "You care about him." he said simply. Axel dropped the remainder of his food onto his plate. "Wha-no I don't!"

He couldn't stop the blush forming on his face, though.

Demyx grinned. "Deny it all you want-you can see it in your eyes." He winked.

Axel leaned back in his chair, thinking. It was true-he liked him. Maybe even more than a friend. His face flushed. There's no way he's feel the same way about me, though.

Roxas' POV

Roxas sighed, his mind back on the redhead once again. His sister, Namine, waved a hand vigorously in front of his face. "Hello? Roxas? Are you there?"

Roxas blinked. "Uh, yeah."

"No you aren't. You're thinking of him again, aren't you?"

Roxas blushed. Namine was the only one who he had told about his secret crush on his coworker. He nodded.

Namine sighed, then took Roxas' hands in her own. "Ask him out. It'll be fine. I promise."

Roxas turned away. "Yeah, sure." But he knew he couldn't. He wasn't about to risk his friendship with Axel for a chance to get a date. Besides, Roxas thought sadly, there's no way he would feel the same for me.

He was careful not to be alone with Axel after that, just so that he couldn't get the chance to confront him again. He was avoiding him, and Axel knew it.

Axel 's POVThat kid is really pissing me off, Axel thought angrily. First he doesn't talk to me now he AVOIDS me…what the hell am I supposed to do for that?

So he devised a plan. Larxene would call Roxas to her office, but she wouldn't be there. Axel would then confront him and find out what the hell was going on.

But first…Larxene.

Several minutes of bribing and negotiating later, Larxene agreed to let him use her office for a few minutes in return for one enormous coffee from the coffee shop, a box of cookies, and a pack of cigarettes.

Step one, complete.

Now, the only thing was to get Roxas to Larxene's office. For a box of luxurious exotic chocolates and a promised lifetime of servitude, Larxene also agreed to call him under the pretense that she needed to talk to him.

"Thanks, Larx! You're the best!" Axel called after her retreating figure. "I know, darling, I know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love writing Larxene, she's so fun.

I'm sorry my chapters are so short-I'm trying, I really am! And I'll edit it later.

Thank you so much for being patient with me! After all, this is my first story, and I'm really happy that people haven't insulted, or flamed, or anything. I love you guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas' POV

Roxas anxiously made his way to the boss' office. And, of course, he freaked when he saw Axel blocking the doorway.

"W…where's Larxene?" he stammered.

"I need to talk to you." He had a determined look in his eye.

"A…Axel.."

"Why the hell do you act like this around me? Are you afraid? Are you disgusted by me? What the hell is wrong-"

Roxas pressed his lips up to Axel 's. The moment seemed to stretch on forever, even though it only lasted a second. Roxas gasped, and ran out of the room.

Axel stood there, stunned. The only thing he could remember thinking was

"Why does he always run?"

The next day couldn't be more awkward at their usual diner. They sat in silence, not looking at each other. Finally, Axel sighed. "Look, uh…about yesterday…"

Roxas froze, expecting the worst. "Look, uh….I know you're not about to talk about anything that's happening to you right now…but I want you to know that I'm there for you-no matter what happens. So…I'm…giving you a key to my apartment and my phone number just in case of an emergency, okay?"

He said this all very fast. Roxas stared. Is he serious?

"S…so…if you ever need a place to crash, don't hesitate to come in. I wrote down the address for you too."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Roxas asked, as Axel handed him a key and a piece of paper. Axel shrugged. He wasn't looking at him directly.

Roxas, however, was flattered. He hadn't thought that…Axel would care so much.

"Axel-"

Axel held up a hand to pause him. "I worry about you. You come to work every day covered in bruises, and you always look so miserable. So I want you to know…that if you ever need someone there for you, I'll try my best." Roxas smiled, and slipped the key into his pocket. "Thanks, Axel."

Axel nodded, still not looking at him.

The fights got worst.

He only had to arrive at home for the yelling to start. Roxas was sick of it. If it weren't for Namine, he'd have already run away. He flopped down on the bed. He pulled the key out of his pocket and felt the colf metal against his skin. It was a bizarre little thing, with a tiny keychain attached. Roxas reached over to his secret box of treasures. He pulled out a fine gold chain-one that had belonged to some rich lady who had left her condo door open. He slipped the key onto the chain and latched it onto his neck.

There was a knock on his door, and a timid Namine walked in. Her face was bruised in various places, and her cheek was starting to swell up. He glanced at her face. "I told you not to go against father." She shrugged. "I've had worst." He got up and gave her a hug. She immediately noticed the necklace. "Where did this come from? It's nice."

Roxas smiled. "Axel gave it to me." Namine 's eyes narrowed. "What is that key to?"

"His apartment."

"He gave you a key to his apartment?!"

Roxas winced. "I…It's not like that, Nam! He was worried about me and said that if I ever needed a place to stay, to just come on in."

Namine 's eyes continued to narrow dangerously.

"Fine. But if he hurts, touches, or does anything to you, I'm kicking his ass."

Roxas smiled weakly. He knew Namine went out of her way to be overprotective. She had to be-in truth, she was the stronger twin.

Back when their father first started drinking, it was her that would protect him when the blows came. Roxas wasn't weak, but he couldn't handle stressful situations well.

Roxas lay back in his bed and thought of Axel. They had barely met, and yet it felt like they had known each other for years. Roxas hugged his stuffed heartless plushie closer. He looked at it. It was one of his fond memories from when things were still all right-back when his father would take them to the fair and win them prizes.

Roxas flipped his cell phone open. His job paid well, so he had gotten one for emergencies. He slowly added Axel 's number to the list of contacts-putting it on speed dial, just in case. If Axel was the only one he could count on now besides Namine, he wanted a way to reach him quickly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

I hate this chapter…

I know it's kind of early for Axel to make such a bold move, but I seriously was getting annoyed with him. If I didn't hurry things up, Axel would be left standing there like an idiot and nothing interesting would ever happen.

I feel bad about putting Roxas and Namine in that situation, but have no fear!(I'll say no more for now.)

I'll update soon!

And in the meantime, please review. I would love to hear what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! HA!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days rolled by slowly. The freezing winter had slowly rolled around to summer. Because of the recent budget cuts, Larxene had to cut the air conditioning in the building. Axel had been coming to work in a tank top. As a result, Roxas' face was a constant shade of red that had nothing to do with the heat. More than once, Axel had leaned extremely close to him to feel his temperature.

"You sure you're OK?" Axel always asked after such occasions, after Roxas turned even redder. Roxas stammered an answer and ran out to get a drink of water.

Besides that, though, things remained the same. They spent their breaks together, talking and laughing. Roxas learned that Axel had always wanted to be a guitarist in a band. Roxas glanced at his insane hair and his tattoos. "I can see you doing that." Axel grinned, and pulled him into a headlock. "Yeah, and I can just see you on the keyboard, looking like a total idiot." Roxas playfully shoved him. Axel laughed. Roxas loved the sound. Even though he was so thin, Axel had this incredible huge laugh that filled the entire room. Whenever he heard it, Roxas fought the urge to tackle the redhead to the ground right then and there.

"So, Axel, do you have any family?"

Axel winced. He should have known the question would come up eventually. "I have a dad. He was a mechanic and a alcoholic-I ran away when I was sixteen and I never saw him again after that."

"Oh," Roxas said quietly. He didn't think that Axel had had some of the hardships that he had also gone through. Axel phrased his next question carefully.

"So…what about you family?"

Roxas froze. 'Why do you want to know about them?" he said. His voice was low and dangerous. "Well, I told you about mine, I just thought-"

"Well, I don't think it's any of your business, Axel! I never SAID we were friends!"

And with that, he ran off.

Axel sat there for what seemed like hours. He was severely, SEVERELY hurt by what Roxas had said. Hw sat, not moving, simply staring at the spot where Roxas had been in.

His cell phone rang. He jumped.

"Axel, where the hell are you? Lunch ended two hours ago!" Larxene yelled. "I'm taking the rest of the day off," he stated, and hung up.

After drinking himself into a stupor that night, Axel decided to tell Demyx what happened.

"…then he ran, and I *hic* didn't know what to do, so I didn't follow him…what the hell am I supposed to do now?" His words were slurred. Demyx led him over to the couch.

"Tell him how you feel. It's the only way to set things right."

"Tell him…are you INSANE, Demyx?! _He ran out after I kissed him_! Isn't that like…a world-wide symbol thing for, gee, _I'm not interested?!"_

_Demyx sighed, and Axel bit back a sob. "Why the hell can't anyting in my life ever go right?" _

_The office had never looked so bleak as when he went in the next day. Axel sat, glaring moodily at his computer, as if it would magically spout out the answer to his problems. It didn't, and Axel sighed. This was going to be a loooong day. _

_Suddenly, Roxas appeared at his door. He looked nervous. _

"_Uh…look…I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to-"_

_Axel held up his hand. "Don't mention it. It's cool. In fact, I should be the one apologizing…Look, I'm really sorry…"_

_They both glanced sheepishly at each other for a minute, until Roxas looked away and said, "Um…also…can I come over to your house later tonight?"_

_Axel blinked. "Uh yeah, if you want. I told you you're welcome anytime." _

_Roxas blushed. "Thanks, Axel." _

_Axel kept smiling until Roxas left. Then, he swiveled in his chair and snatched up his phone._

"_Larxene, I need your help!"_

_Roxas hadn't told Axel the reason why he needed to go to his house. The truth was-he was desperate. After his father smashed a bottle across his arm, he and Namine decided that they couldn't stay there anymore. So they had packed up their belongings and left. _

_Namine was staying at Kairi 's place for a while. Kairi had been her best friend since elementary school. Roxas had hidden his stuff under his desk when he had went into work that morning. If Axel hadn't let him over, he would have no place to go. His things were in a blue duffle bag filled with clothes, a toothbrush, and his box of treasures. Not money-wise(although some of the jewelry was probably worth some grand) but there were treasured possessions that had been collected over the years-a colorful sea shell, a gorgeous blue marble that he loved, the stick from his first sea-salt ice cream…things like that. And…the key to Axel's apartment, which was hidden under his shirt at all times. He wasn't about to admit that he would be most sad if he lost that key. _

_Roxas became steadily more nervous as the end of the work day came. When five o clock finally struck, he picked up his stuff and walked out of the building. He read the adress on the scrap of paper that Axel had given him. _

_And realized he had no idea where it was. _

_So, he picked a random direction and set out. _

_It had been an hour, and Roxas hadn't shown up yet. Axel tapped his foot impatiently. He turned to Demyx, who was sitting next to him, surfing channels. _

"_S…should I have…driven him here?"_

"_You don't own a car, Axel." _

"_Oh yeah…"_

"_But what if-"_

_Demyx put a finger to his lips. "You have told me this ten times already Axel, and I am going to say this one more time: he'll be fine, stop worrying." _

"_Yeah, I think you'll drive him insane if you question him again, Axel," Larxene called out from the kitchen. "Shut up, Larxene!" Axel yelled back. _

_Demyx patted him on the back. "Once again, he's a fairly intelligent person. He should be able to find his way here without too much trouble."_

_Axel sulked. "Y'know, you've gotten a lot more wordy ever since you started hanging out with Zexion."_

_Demyx blushed. "That's…not…"_

_Axel grinned. "So why don't you just ask him out? He's totally into you." Wow, he sounded like a gossiping schoolgirl. _

"_I'll ask him out if you ask Roxas out." _

_Axel thought about it for a minute. "Deal," he said, holding out his hand._

_Roxas was extremely lost. _

_It seemed like he had searched every inch of the city, and he had no idea where he was. He desperately turned to a police officer, who was walking past. _

"_Excuse me, do you know where this address is?" _

_The officer(who was a very big guy) glanced at the paper and grunted, " That's on the other side of town." _

_Roxas' face fell. The officer noticed._

"_Do you want me to drive you there?" he asked gently. Roxas smiled. _

"_By the way, my name is Lexaeus."_

"_I'm Roxas." Lexaeus(whose name will now be referred to as Lex) nodded. _

_After half an hour of weaving through traffic, they arrived at an apartment complex on the outskirts of town. _

"_Thank you, officer." _

"_Call me Lex. Oh-and here. If you ever need something, feel free to call." _

_Roxas slipped the business card into his jacket pocket, thinking that the only reason he'd call him was if he needed an ambulance. _

_Roxas slipped out of the car, thanked Lex, then turned to face the building. _

_It started with a poke. _

_Demyx had poked Axel so that he could give back the remote. Axel poked him back. What happened was that one ended up on top of another, ticking each other. They hadn't noticed Roxas come in. _

_Roxas stared at the spectacle in front of him. Axel was underneath some blond that he had never seen before, his hair ruffled, breathing heavily. _

_Roxas saw red._

_Before Axel could blink, Roxas had crossed the room, pulled Demyx off, and had pulled back his fist. Axel grabbed onto his arm. "Calm down Roxas-"_

_Roxas wrenched away. Axel had a glimpse of tear-filled ocean eyes before Roxas dashed away._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_YES, I KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO HATE ME NOW BECAUSE THIS IS WHERE I LEAVE YOU FOR NOW! _

_MUAHAHAHAHA!_

_Sorry for making Axel and Roxas so stupid in this chapter, but I thought they needed to loosen up. And…a friend was helping me on this one. I had the WORST writer's block…_

_Anyway, please don't flame me. I will update soon and I will make up for the cliff hanger. (that's all I'm going to say.) _

_So, please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That privilege belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roxas! Roxas, wait!"

Axel called after him.

By the time they got there, Roxas had already locked himself in the bathroom. Axel pounded on the door.

"Roxas! Open up, I want to talk to you!"

Silence.

"Roxas! Come on, let me explain!"

He angrily turned to Demyx. "What do I do?"

Demyx shrugged. "I don't know-but I'm going to go get a cigarette."

"I got a date, Axel! I gotta go!" Larxene called out.

"Thanks for the help, you jackasses!" Axel yelled after them. Axel pounded the door uselessly.

"Come on Roxas…that wasn't what you saw! Roxas…I don't…he's my roomate, okay? I'm sorry I forgot to tell you."

When there was no answer still, Axel groaned, rubbing his temples.

"There's nothing going on between us. We're just friends." Axel said quietly. "It's you I actually-"

Roxas opened the door. Axel fell forward.

Roxas grabbed his arm, slammed him into the wall, and kissed him. He backed away. "I…"

Axel kissed him. His arms roamed up and down his thin body, kissing him desperately. Roxas gasped as Axel began kissing his neck. Axel fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, still kissing him. He was terrified that any second, Roxas was going to shove him off and walk out. When this thought occurred, he dragged the blond closer. He never wanted to let go.

It was at that moment that Roxas grinned evilly, and slowly began teasingly messing with his belt. It drove Axel insane. He growled low in his throat and unzipped his jeans. He tore the rest of Roxas' shirt off, and kissed lower. Roxas moaned.

At that moment, the door opened and Demyx stood there, shocked. "Oh for the love of-"

Axel and Roxas both glanced up, blushing furiously. "At LEAST have the decency to lock the door!"

Roxas' eyes narrowed. He didn't trust Demyx. First he found him on top of Axel, then he walked in on them. Axel, seeing the hostility in his face, quickly said, 'So…um…what about dinner?"

Demyx left to go and serve the food Larxene had made for them.

"I…I'm sorry I jumped you like that."

Axel grinned. "Trust me, it was fine."

Roxas smiled hopefully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh heh…and that's where I leave you. Call it a…preview for later.

Poor Demyx, getting caught in Roxas' fury.

Reviews are love!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Sorry for the late update, darlings! I'll make it up to you!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel really didn't know what to do.

The silence of the dinner table was so thick that you could cut it with a butter knife. Roxas and Demyx sat glaring at each other, both shoveling food into their mouths at alarming rates. The few times that he had tried to make conversation, he was glared at by the both of them.

Needless to say, dinner was awkward.

Later, as Demyx hid in his room, Axel debated as to where to let Roxas sleep. He blushed at the mental image of them snuggling together, simply…No! Bad Axel, bad Axel! Stop thinking that way! He mentally commanded himself.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked, as a bright blush appeared on Axel's face. "Nnn…yeah. Say, why don't you take the bed and I can take the couch?"

Roxas fidgeted awkwardly.

"Um…I'm not sure how to say this…c…can I sleep next to you?"

Axel's face burned brighter. "Sure."

Axel lead him to his room at the end of the hall. As he watched Roxas clamber over the sheets, he sighed. What the hell am I supposed to do now? His mind was racing furiously.

"Axel? What's wrong?"

Axel snapped out of his trance. "Nothing."

He slipped under the covers next to his best friend. He immediately turned to the window as to avoid looking at his face. "Well, good night."

Roxas put his hand on Axel's shoulder.

"Axel?"

"Hnn?"

"…thanks."

"You're welcome, Rox." Axel mumbled sleepily. It had been a long day.

Roxas ran his fingers through Axel's mane of hair, gently pulling the redhead closer to him. Axel turned around and wrapped his arms around the smaller one. He sighed, content to simply be next to him. Roxas stroked his hair, watching him go into a deeper and deeper sleep. It was only then that he pressed his lips to his forehead and whispered, "I love you."

The morning light burned through his eyelids, tickling Axel's eyes. He automatically reached for Roxas-but he wasn't there. He cracked open an eye. On the pillow next to him was a note.

Axel groaned and pushed himself up. He plucked up the little piece of paper and opened it.

"I'll be right back. -Roxas"

Axel groaned louder and flopped back onto his pillow. He covered his eyes with the hand not holding the note.

The door opened, and Axel opened an eye. A blond walked in, but it was neither Demyx or Roxas-

It was Larxene.

He shot up immediately and pulled the covers up, hiding that he was only wearing a tank top and boxers. Larxene rolled her eyes. "I've seen you naked before-trust me, it's not a sight I can't handle."

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?" he muttered, thinking he missed a meeting or forgot to turn something in.

"About Roxas."

Axel shot up in bed. "What about him?"

Larxene sighed, and sat on the bed. Uh oh, Axel thought. She only does that when it's serious.

"You need to know a few things about him."

Axel blinked. "Like what?"

"Axel…his parents were _**horrible**_people. When I looked him up on my files there were pictures from where they beat him. It was-"

Larxene stopped, and looked away. _How bad was it that __**Larxene**__ couldn't take it? _Axel wondered.

"Anyway, if you're going to keep interacting with him, and I'm saying this as your friend, not your boss, just…be careful. He's very emotionally unstable right now. I just…don't want you to get hurt."

Axel nodded. He didn't think that Larxene could have thought to be so considerate.

"Thanks, Larx. I'll keep that in mind."

But after Larxene had left, Axel was more determined than ever to protect Roxas-and find a way for him to be happy.

Roxas came in a little later, with a present under his arm.

"Here-I got you something."

"What for?" Axel asked, curious.

"Well…you're…nice to me." Roxas finished lamely.

Axel smiled.

"Thanks."

He unwrapped the small package a gasped. Inside was a silver digital camera, shiny and…expensive.

"How did you even get the munny for this?"

Roxas shrugged. "I had some saved up."

The truth was, he had sold a couple of the little diamonds in his treasure box.

"Thanks, Roxas."

He snatched him up and hugged him.

After a couple hours of having fun with the camera, and after Axel had gotten dressed, they lay side by side on the roof, watching the clouds go by.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I care about you, right?"

Silence.

"Roxas?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"Roxas, you're not paying attention."

"I am."

"I was trying to talk to you about something important."

…

"I'm listening."

Axel sighed. This was the topic he had been trying to avoid. Was it really necessary? He asked himself. He glanced sideways, and stared at the fading bruises on Roxas' neck.

"Roxas…"

"Yeah?"

"Is…someone hurting you?"

Roxas stiffened. It was a typical response to a question he didn't want to answer. When he was badgered, he would retreat further into his shell and not say a single word to anyone.

After a long, tense moment-

"I don't know what you're talking about." Roxas replied stiffly.

Axel sighed. He knew this was going to happen.

He wrapped his arms around Roxas.

"Roxas…you're lying."

Roxas froze. _I can't, _Roxas thought helplessly. _I can't tell him what's going on. _

"_Roxas, talk to me."_

_His head snapped up. At the sight of Axel's concerned-filled green eyes, however, he lost it. _

"_What the hell is it to you anyway? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Roxas yelled. He struggled to get up, to disentangle himself from Axel's embrace, but Axel held him tighter. _

"_What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!"_

_He fought against Axel's iron grip, struggling to run._

_Axel shook his head. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong."_

"_There's NOTHING wrong with me, Axel! Now, let me GO!"_

_Axel spun him around so he was forced to look at him, straight in the eye. _

"_You expect me to believe that load of crap, Roxas? Do you honestly believe I'll give up just because you don't want to admit that-"_

"_There's nothing TO admit!"Roxas sobbed. By this time, tears were streaming down his face, and he only wished to get away from the one friend he had right now._

"_Roxas, listen to me. I want to help you-"_

"_Why? Why does it matter at all to you?"_

"_Because I love you!"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_GASP!_

_So yes, the truth comes out. In several different ways. And yes, they are pretty OOC here, but this was actually based on the time when MY friends crowded around me and forced me to confront the fact that I was getting abused and I needed help. And, like Roxas, I just wanted to get away. _

_Oh, and for those of you who were asking why Roxas was running all the time, it was because he didn't want to face the situation. But he can't do that anymore…muahahahaha…Oh, and the reason that Axel asked him was because he wanted to determine that it was true…from Roxas. _

_No smex in this one, but yeah. I will be writing all day, because I am sick and my mama made me stay home because she's afraid I might have the Swine Flu. (of doom.) I don't, but I was freaking kids out at school with my sneezes(of doom.) _

_Reviews are love!(and if you review, I'll update faster. Heh heh…)_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I don't even own this disclaimer. (wait, what?)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence.

"Wh…what?"

Axel swallowed nervously.

"Roxas, I…I love you."

He stared, wide-eyed.

Is…is this why I can't get him out of my mind? Why I couldn't get myself to date anyone else? Axel thought slowly.

An infinite second seemed to pass, then-

Roxas gently lowered his face and pressed his lips to Axel's.

He wrapped his arms around him, before breaking away. Axel saw the slight blush on his face.

"I…I love you too."

Axel held him close. "I know…so I won't ask why you won't tell me."

The next few days were…interesting, to say the least. Roxas had…to put it simply…moved into the apartment. It wasn't actually that awkward of a transition-coming from home late to find him asleep on the couch.

It was actually kind of nice, in Axel's opinion. This way, he could protect him.

About a week after he moved in, Axel invited him to dinner.

The restaurant was classy but not too expensive, nice without being claustrophobic. They decided to sit in a more secluded area.

"This is a really nice place," Roxas said. "I thought it would suit you," Axel said, smiling.

The waitress came over. "So, what can I get you?"

Roxas realized she was speaking toward Axel.

Axel shrugged. "I'll have whatever he's having," he said, pointing to Roxas.

"Oh," Roxas said, surprised. "I guess I'll take the uh…lobster," he finished off lamely.

The waitress walked away.

Roxas frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Axel asked.

"No…everything's fine."

Their drinks arrived a bit later, and this time there definitely was a flirtatious manner around the waitress. She smiled, she batted her eyelashes, she even went so far as to pout a little. Roxas gripped his glass tightly.

He said nothing until after their meal was over. The waitress came over once more. "As the 100th customer to walk in through the door today, the restaurant wishes to give you this gift," she said rapidly. Her cheeks were red as she put a giant sundae in front of Axel.

At this, Roxas let out a low growl. He slammed his fork down and stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he said.

Safely secured insides one of the stalls, Roxas sighed in frustration. Today was supposed to be special. When he finally said he cared…so why is he flirting with the nearest waitress around?!

"Roxas?"

Axel's voice echoed on the marble.

"Roxas, I know you're in there."

The only sound came from the faint echo of music from the restaurant.

'Roxas-"

"What? What do you want, Axel?" 

Axel stepped forward. Roxas felt him lean on the opposite side of the door. 

"Roxas, what's wrong?"

"What, you mean besides the fact that you're flirting with little miss waitress over there?" Roxas hissed. 

"Wha-I wasn't flirting!"

"It sure seemed like it."

"No-is that why you've been acting so weird all this time?"

Silence. 

Axel sighed. 

"I'm sorry, Roxas."

The stall door opened, revealing a slightly red-faced Roxas. 

"Really?" he asked. 

Axel nodded. 

Roxas wrapped his arms around him. 

"You're mine, you know…" he murmured. 

Axel grinned. 

"I know."

"I don't…want you to-"

Axel kissed him. Roxas resisted at first, but slowly caved in and kissed him back. They broke apart. 

"Don't worry. I won't let it happen again," Axel said. 

Roxas smiled, relieved. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sorry it took so long. In truth…I lost the composition book I had it in for a while. But yes, I am back. And if it seems they're moving too fast, I'm sorry. 

Reviews are love!


End file.
